


Home

by Laulu



Series: Jam Week 2.0 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jam Bud Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulu/pseuds/Laulu
Summary: Steven ends his journey as he realizes where he belongs.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Week 2.0 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Home

Steven’s plan when he first started his journey was to find the place where he belonged. That was the main goal.

Beach City would always be his native town, and he had so many good memories there, but also really bad ones, and he felt like he needed to stay away from them a little bit longer.

Connie visited him a lot as he traveled, and then Steven visited Connie a lot when she started college and had less free time. No matter what, they always made time to see each other. They always commented on the pros and cons of each place he visited, and whether he felt comfortable there or not. After all, there were a lot of pretty places along the country, places he considered settling down into, but none of them quite gave him the feeling of being home.

One day, it clicked.

“It’s really pretty here” he commented, walking hand in hand with Connie through her campus as they were coming back from their date.

“It is” she agreed. “You see those flowers over there? They’re native from here, they are all over the place, and they’re about to bloom now in spring.”

Steven looked at them as he worked up the courage to ask his next question.

“Do you think you could see me living here?” 

“You mean on my campus?” she laughed. “Well, maybe we can put you a tent next to one of the fountains.”

He joined her laughter “No, silly, I mean here. In an apartment nearby.”

She stopped walking and looked at him seriously. “I mean, I’d love that, but… are you sure? I’m sure there are other places prettier, or more exciting, or more… I don’t know, fun!”

He smiled. There was nothing more exciting and fun he could think of than living near her again and getting to see her almost everyday, like they used to when they were kids. He always thought that the phrase ‘home is where the heart is’ sounded too cliché, but now he finally understood that it was cliché for a reason.

Home was not a place, it was not a building, it was not a house.

He could be anywhere in the world but he knew that as long as he was with Connie, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Home is where they heart is and other true clichés.


End file.
